Aku dan Kamu
by ismaneli
Summary: kyusung storyline


Aku dan kamu..

Kyusung as always

Warning : GS, crack-pair.

Disclaimer : only jave this story ...

Hate this story, just go away

.  
Happy reading ..

.  
Seperti biasa, setiap malam tepat pukul sembilan kts, seseorang datang mengetuk jendela kamar yeoja manis bersurai raven ini. Dan seperti biasa juga, si yeoja yang tengah menunggu akan membukakan jendela dengan senyum manis yang selalu setia di wajah manisnya.  
Setelah mempersilahkan sang tamu yang ternyata seorang namja tampan bersurai sewarna madu itu masuk, keduanya bersama duduk si pinggir ranjang si yeoja.  
" Sudah lama menunggu ku ? " tanya namja tampan yang kini menggenggam erat telapak tangan yeojanya.  
" ani.. Aku bahkan baru masuk kamar kyu " menggeleng dengan senyum masih setia di wajahnya.  
Keduanya hanya saling tatap untuk sementara waktu, membiarkan keheningan merajai mereka, menyelami keindahan wajah yang terkasih satu sama lain.  
GREEP ..  
" I miss u so much dear " kyuhyun memeluk erat yesungnya, menenggelamkan wajah sang kekasih di dada bidangnya, memperdengarkan detak jantungnya yang selalu berdegup tak normal bila berhadapan dengan sang kekasih hati.  
" kita bahkan baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu kyu, jangan konyol " gerutu yesung, namun tak berniat melepaskan pelukan mereka, malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kekasihnya.  
" ucapanmu tak sejalan dengan tindakanmu baby, kau bahkan kini sepertinya enggan melepasku " goda kyuhyun pada yesung.  
Mendengar kekasihnya menggodanya, yesung segera melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh kyuhyun, hanya sedikit tak lebih dari sepuluh centimeter. Mengglare sang kekasih dengan tatapan yang tidak ada seram-seramnya, malah terkesan sangat menggemaskan. Seandainya bisa mungkin kyuhyun sudah mengantongi yeojanya itu agar bisa di bawa kemana-mana.  
" kau menyebalkan cho kyuhyun, selalu saja menggodaku, menjauh, aku membencimu.. " yesung memutar badannya, hingga kini membelakangi kyuhyun. Melihat pasangan jiwanya merajuk, kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu memeluknya dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher yesung, mengecupnya sekali.  
" tapi aku mencintaimu yesungie, aku tak bisa jauh darimu "  
Tak ada balasan dari yesung, namun ia juga tak menolak back hug dari kyuhyun. Bahkan sepertinya yesung sangat menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya itu.  
" tatap aku kim yesung " kyuhun melepas pelukannya, membalikkan tubuh yesung agar menatapnya, memegang wajah yesung dengan kedua telapak tangannya, hingga tatapan onix dan caramel saling beradu. Tenggelam dalam tatapan penuh cinta dari masing masing netra.  
Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis yesungie,kembali menatap wajah belahan jiwanya, " saranghae kim yesung" lalu tersenyum lembut pada yesung.  
BLUSS..  
Rona merah segera menjalari wajah yesung, bahkan hingga le telinganyapun ikut memerah, yesung menundukkan pandangan kembali, tak kuat menatap netra kyuhyun yang masih intens menatapnya, menenangkan jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat. Kyuhyun segera mengankat dagu yesung agar ia dapat menatap wajah jelita itu kembali, mengikis jarak diantara mereka, bahkan nafas mereka dapat tercium satu sama lainnya. Hingga kedua bibir tersebut saling bersentuhan. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir mungil yesung dengan sangat lembut, melumat bibir sewarna chery itu bergantian atas dan bawah, yesungpun tak tinggal diam ia membalas setiap lumatan yang di berikan kyuhyun, menutup kedua mantanya seperti pula kyuhyun. Menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir kyuhyun di bibirnya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di perpotongan leher kyuhyun. Tak hanya saling melumat, kini lidahpun saling bedansa, meninggalkan bunyi dexcakan dan tetesan saliva di bibir masing-masing, namun seakan masih enggan melepaskan ciuman masing-masing. Hingga kebutuhan akan oksigenlah yang memisahkan pertarungan lidah mereka.  
Kedua saling tatap kembali setelah ciuman panjang mereka, kyuhyun menyeka sisa saliva yang berada di bibir yesung, mengecup pelipis yesung sekali lagi, lalu tersenyum.  
" sudah larut, sebaiknya kau tidur, aku akan pulang " kyuhyun berdiri hendak beranjak pulang, namun tangan yesung menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuat kyuhyun kembali duduk di ranjang kekasih imutnya itu.  
" temani aku kyu, menginaplah di sini " pinta yesung  
Kyuhyun menatap lama kekasihnya, tersenyum lembut, lalu menarik kekasihnya untuk segera berbaring di ranjang tersebut, lalu ikut berbaring di sebelah sang terkasih, menjadikan sebelah lengannya sebagai bantal yesung, menariknya mendekat, menenggelamkan wajah yesung di dada bidangnya, melilitkan sebelah tangan lainnya di pinggang yesung secara posesif.  
" selamat tidur princess " kyihyun mengecup pelipis yesung sekali lagi.  
" selamat malam kyu " yesung menutup kedua matanya.

" kyu .." panggil yesung setelah beberapa waktu keheningan melanda mereka, kyuhyun mengira yesung telah tertidur, ia yang telah memejamkan matanya membuka matanya kembali  
" weiyo baby? "  
" emm,, aku ingin bertanya padamu, bolehkah ? " mendongak menatap kyuhyun.  
" kau mau bertanya apa hum ?  
" mengapa kau selalu masuk kekamarku lewat jendela ? Bukankah jika kau lewat pintu depan rumahpun appa dan umma akan senang hati menerimamu ? " penasaran yesung. Pasalnya kyuhyun yang notabene tetangga sekaligus tunangannya tersebut selalu saja menemuinya lewat jendela kamarnya, padahal walau ia lewat depanpun tuan dan nyonya kim akan senang hati menyambutnya.  
" Emmmm .. Entahlah akupun tak tau " yesung melayangkan tatapan protes pada kyuhyun, saat ia hendak menyanggah, kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya kembali  
" hanya saja, aku pertama kali melihatmu melalui jendela kamar ini, kamar yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamarku. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihatmu di jendela ini. Mungkin ... Aku merasa jendela ini seolah menghubungkan hatiku dan hatimu, dan setiap aku mengetuk jendelamu, aku seperti mengetuk hatimu " ck pandainya sang namja membuat yeojanya merona merah.  
" kau berlebihan kyu " yesung memukul manja dada kyuhyun.  
" aku tak berlebihan sungie, itu yang sebenarnya. " ucap kyuhyun sambil mengusap sayang surai raven yesung  
" ini benar benar sudah larut baby, kau besok harus bekerja, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang hum .."  
" nee kyunie... Jalja " yesung merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang kekasih, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang kyuhyun, mendengar detak jantung kyuhyun yang berdetak seperti lulaby tidurnya, memejamkan matanya.  
" selamat tidur sayang, aku mencintaimu " kyuhyun memgecup puncak kepala yesung, menyamankan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya.  
" aku juga mencintaimu kyu, selalu "

Fin

Hai i am back, did someone miss me ?

How bout this story ?  
Give me ur opinion ..  
R n R ...

Regard : ismaneli..


End file.
